I Won't Let You Leave Me
by BeachBaby7070
Summary: (This is an alternate ending to "An Affair to Dismember")


Fran Fine walked over to her boss, Maxwell Sheffield's, desk and sat on the edge like she had so many times before, she put the letter that she had written just a few minutes earlier in front of his brandy. Tears blurred her vision as some of the times that she had shared with Mr. Sheffield flashed through her mind. Then she hopped off the desk and realized that she had to go or she would miss the QE2 that was leaving for London at Midnight. She dried her tears and thought, I'm getting married, so why aren't I happier about it? She sighed; she knew deep down in her heart that this wasn't how it was supposed to be.  
She walked out of the office and pulled her suitcase behind her. In the living room, Niles was asleep on the couch; she kissed him on the cheek and ate a Godiva out of the box that was open on his stomach. She went to the door, took one last look around, sighed, and walked out, to head for the QE2 and to Nigel, her future husband, Mr. Sheffield's brother, oy.  
  
Maxwell came into the house not much longer after Fran had left. He had planned to work later, but he was so tired he just wanted to take a long bubble bath and go to bed, maybe talk to Miss Fine for a while.  
  
He went to his office and dropped a few scripts on his desk. Then he saw the envelope, picking it up, he read aloud, "To Mr. Sheffield, Love, Miss Fine," for a moment he just stared at the familiar handwriting as anxiousness, fear, and curiosity built up inside of him. Finally he opened it and unfolded the letter. He read the words silently to himself:  
  
Dear Mr. Sheffield,  
  
This is hard to tell you, but I am going to the QE2 tonight at midnight to elope with Nigel. I'm terribly sorry, but I have to move on. I will see you in a couple of months.  
  
Tell Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie that I love them dearly and that they didn't do anything wrong. Tell Niles that I love him too.  
I'm sorry I am leaving, but you broke my heart when you took back saying that you love me. I understand that you are scared, but I couldn't wait forever...  
I still love you, Mr. Sheffield.  
Love,  
  
Miss Fine  
  
The letter fell from Maxwell's fingers, he was shocked, she was leaving. Tears were on the brim of his eyes, but he held them back and said, "I won't let you leave me, Miss Fine!"  
He jumped in his Porsche and sped toward the harbor. He was driving faster than ever. He arrived at 11:59, just as the ship was pulling out of the harbor. Then he did something purely on impulse, as loud as he could, he shouted, "I LOVE YOU MISS FINE!" Not that it mattered, he knew that she wouldn't hear him, but he had to say it, just the same. He dropped to the ground and buried his head in his hands. A single tear rolled down his cheek. Being British, he rarely showed his emotions, and this was the first time he had cried since his wife died. "I've lost her," he whispered, his voice breaking as more tears fled from his eyes, he knew he would never be happy again.  
Then he heard the nasal voice that could only belong to her... "Mr. Sheffield?" She asked quietly, she knew it was him, even though she couldn't believe it.  
"M-Ms. Fine?" He turned around to look behind him. And there she was, big, dark hair, short black dress, long, flashy pink and black coat, mid-thigh boots. "Miss Fine! It's you!" He was overjoyed. He ran and scooped her up in his strong arms.  
Fran hugged him back. "Mr. Sheffield?" She said quietly.  
"Yes?"  
"I love you too."  
He smiled; he obviously wasn't taking it back. He gave her a long, tender kiss, they separated and he took her hand. "What happened?" He asked.  
"Well, I got here, I was walking up the dock, but I just couldn't get on the ship. I couldn't leave you. Or the kids, or Niles, or... Miss Babcock."  
"Miss Babcock?" Maxwell said surprised.  
"Yeah, somehow she has proved to be important in my life, I can't really explain how, though."  
Maxwell chuckled. "Let's go home," He whispered, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 


End file.
